micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Nerland
What We Are Nerland is a micronation in northern New Jersey, mainly located along the Raritan River. The nation is very compact and does not wish to overextend it's borders unless it is necessary. It holds knowledge and research as some of its founding values and is nation of origin for the Logikist ideology. This school of thought stems from the original goal for Nerland as a homeland for all oppressed nerds around the world, giving the nation it's name. History Before Nerland, Supreme Leader Ishaan was the boss of his own mafia known as the Toppat Clan. Today this group is recognized as the first pre-Nerlander entity. The clan would break up in 2015 when many lost faith in its power. In 2016, Ishaan and the Council of Nerds declared the "Republic of Nerdlandia", an oligarchical republic based on pure Logikism. This name was deemed too long and changed to Nerland. The republic was unable to get anything done and Chancellor Sanders was not the right one to govern. This led to the Council to choose Ishaan to rule once more. He quickly abandoned the failed republic and installed a new dictatorship. This proved successful and allowed the nation to easily be governed with only having to ask one guy when making decisions. Field Marshal Liam, who many called a nazi (but really wasn't) joined the ranks of the government with Ishaan & Liam creating many battle plans. Marshal Liam was instrumental the creation of the original government After his departure to the U.S. State of Georgia where he formed a new territory and continues to expand the influence of Nerland throughout new areas, the nation known as Astovia was created. Many citizens of Nerland wished to see Astovia wiped off the map like Former Duke Lynch of Lyslia in the Warmonger Crisis of 2017. This popular action of war was prevented due to Ishaan's friendship with Emperor William and desire to keep peace. Today, the nation of Nerland is very prosperous compared to the rough republic of the early days and Supreme Leader Ishaan wishes to form diplomatic ties with other micronations. General Policies * No Communism * No Nazism * No kinds of radical ideologies * Reach to other micronations * No warmongering * Presuit of knowledge * (Generally) No forms of hate and violence Vassals Duchy of Bernardsville The Duchy of Bernardsville was the first duchy to be created by Nerland. It only consists of the town of Bernadsville and Duchess Aine still promising to form militias consisting only of cats. It was originally just an experiment to see what the Duchess would do with a tract of land. Duchy of Nutley The Duchy of Nutely was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Nutely and Duchess Maya wishes to spread the promises of her duchy into the town. Duchy of Denville The Duchy of Denville was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Denville and Duchess Avni is determined to make Denville the economic center of Nerland. Duchy of Powell The Duchy of Powell was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Powell and Duke Rishi wants to make Powell the agricultural center with it's location in Ohio. Duchy of Madoga The Duchy of Madoga was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Madoga and Duchess Clara wishes to expand the influence of Nerland in Western America. Duchy of Kaitain After the departure of Field Marshal Liam to the U.S. State of Georgia, he created a military presence in the town of Canton and continues to expand Nerlish Influence through espionage and other secretive tactics. Other powers inside the new Kaitain Territory-(created 2017) were completely neutralized through forcing enemy powers into submission and espionage to transform them into new Nerlish Territories. The Bush Circle Republic The Bush Circle Republic is an autonomy of Nerland and is ruled by President Menachery and President Kirby(both of who switch out). The republic was officially incorporated with Nerland in May the 2nd but has existed ever since 2016 as an independent republic. Republic of Beckland The Republic of Beckland is a Republic carved out of the Nerland Antarctic Territories. It used to be known as the Duchy of Beckland, but President Ravencroft reformed the government into a republic. Titles In Nerland, titles are the rights to have a position in government, own an area of land or other less important things. Some of the titles are: Types of Titles Supreme Leader Allows you to be the eternal despot of all of Nerland. It is passed down to the eldest child, but if all the children are not fit to rule, the supreme leader can give his land to anyone in his will he trusts. Duchy Allows a duke or duchess to own a tract of land in Nerland. It is passed down to the eldest child, but if all the children are not fit to rule, the duke can give his land to anyone in his will he trusts. Elected Elected titles are titles that can be given to anyone if they pass through the standard voting system. It depends what specific title it is for in terms of how much power the person will have, their term limit and if they control land. Titular ''' Titular titles are custom made titles created by vassals or the supreme leader. After a year, the titular title will become legitimate and will become a duchy, an elected title or something new. To create a titular title: # Create a name and purpose of the titular title # Contact the supreme leader so it can become official # Get a flag or coat of arms from the supreme leader # Create rules for the new titular title # Have these rules approved by the supreme leader # Put yourself or someone else in charge of the titular title '''Warning: If you break the rules of Nerland, as punishment your titular title can be destroyed! Context For any people wanting more information, here is the place Christmas Conference of 2017 The Christmas Conference was a meeting of Duchess Aine, Duchess Maya, Duchess Avni, Duke Rishi, Duchess Clare and Supreme Leader Ishaan to create new titles and create new laws. The meeting also aided the member's local problems and issues. Duchy of Lyslia The Duchy of Lyslia was a title given to Duke Lynch and it is located in the eastern side of Warren Township in the Watchung mountains. This title was revoked when Duke Lynch tried to start a war with Astovia in the warmonger's crisis of 2017. Standard Voting System Nerland uses this voting system for most of it's elected positions: * Be selected by one of the vassals of Nerland * Get more votes then any other candidate * Be approved by Supreme Leader Ishaan * You cannot be a vassal (Duke, Duchess, Baron or President) Politics & Government The government of Nerland is a Dictatorship founded on principles of knowledge and order. It takes the absolute rule of Molossia and American government with states. If an entity or person owns a sizable piece ofland, they will be invited to the court. This is a system of democracy that Nerland is retying to give the people more representation in government. This can also be seen as a system from feudalism in the modern era. The first meeting of the court was in the 30th of April, 2018. Similar to a parliament, blocs can be formed and these will act similar to pseudo-political parties. Minister of Defence Minister of defense is a title in Nerland that gives the power of the Nerland army and navy. The M.O.D. is an elected position and in order to become mister of defense you must go through the standard Nerland voting system. The Minister of Defense can: # Raise an army if approved by the Supreme Leader # Have meetings with the Supreme Leader to discuss battle plans # Suppress reveolts The Minister of Defense must step down or apply to have one more terms. Terms are one year long and a new minister will be elected every May the 2nd. The current minister of defense of the main Nerlish body is President Menachery of the Bush Circle Republic, and will be the only vassal in Nerland's history to have the title of Minster of Defense. The defense of defense in the Kaitain Territory is Field Marshal Liam, whom heads the newly created Black Griffin secret police organization. Minister of Research The Minister of Research is an elected title that is the head of the Department of Research of Nerland. In order to become the M.O.R. you must go through the standard Nerland voting system. The Minister of Research can: # Spy on other micronations # Collect information that could be useful for the Nerland Governament # Work with the Minister of Defense to develop new weaponry The Minister of Research must step down or apply to have one more term. Terms are one year long and a new minister will be elected every May the 2nd. Black Griffin The Black Griffin is the secret police force and expeditionary force in the Duchy of Kaitain. The Black Griffin is specialized in espionage, surgical strikes, and intelligence gaining. It is divided into 2 branches, the Wolf Corps, the elite military strike force, and the Shadow Corps, the espionage division. The head is Field Marshal Liam. Diplomacy & International Relations Nerland, with it's goals set on diplomacy, has began to reach out. Nerland has become one of the members of the League of Micronations and has created close ties with Astovia. Fellow Logikist nations are considered allies of Nerland and Nerland is open to any nerd refugees seeking a sense of community. Culture and Traditions Since Neland is placed in the United States of America it speaks English, but has also invented "improved" English. It is heavy influenced by European cultures such as Irish, German and Italian and also Asian cultures such as Indian, Filipino, Cantonese, Korean and Han Chinese. The three main religions of Nerland are Christianity (Catholic & Protestant), Hinduism and Judaism in order from largest to smallest. Holidays (in no specific order) Current Events * Making propaganda truth * Maintaining peace * Accepting commissions for inspirational artwork Nerlandball Category:North American Micronations Category:Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Dictatorships Category:Oligarchy Category:American micronations Category:Flags Category:Micronations in the Eastern Hemisphere Category:Irish Speaking Regions Category:Hindi-speaking regions Category:Nerland Category:Micronations in the United States Category:Empires Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Antifa Category:Libertarianism Category:Despotic Nations Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:New Jersey Category:Semi-Feudal Category:Capitalist Micronations Category:Capitalist Category:Conservatism Category:Anti-European Union